


Shop ’Til You Drop

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Small ones for Legacy and Serpent’s Lair.SG-1 go Christmas shopping, it doesn’t go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Shop 'Til You Drop

##  Shop 'Til You Drop 

##### Written by Kaz   
Comments? Write to us at [karinstaines@freenet.co.uk ](mailto:karinstaines@freenet.co.uk%20)

"Where next, Carter ?" In recent months Colonel Jack O'Neill had taken to using his 2IC's first name when addressing her off duty. Today however he was more than a little stressed out. A day of Christmas shopping was not his idea of fun - not since Charlie died anyway and his irritation had grown with each shop Sam had dragged them into. The fact that Daniel and even Teal'c now seemed to be filled with the Christmas spirit, wasn't helping matters.

He still wasn't sure how she'd managed to convince him to tag along on this little excursion. If he was going to be honest with himself, that wasn't true. She had played on the soft spot he'd developed where the archaeologist was concerned, pointing out the young man's depressed spirit. He was taking on more and more work, remaining in his office as the holidays approached. 

"Just this one, Sir," the Major headed for a brightly lit accessories shop, "This is Cassie's favorite shop." As the three men followed, she continued, "I thought we could stop for lunch after this."

"Couldn't we just stop ?" O'Neill retorted grumpily.

"Bah, humbug," a deep voice delivered the line a little flatly.

Three astonished faces turned toward the large Jaffa, bursting into laughter.

"Is that not the correct phrase for describing your current demeanor, O'Neill ?" the large, black man asked in his usual sincere fashion.

"Yes, Teal'c," Daniel dragged out between breaths, laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes, "It sure is."

O'Neill tried to regain his previous countenance. "I'll have you all up on charges for insubordination,"

"Not military, Jack," Daniel was still laughing.

Trying to still sound annoyed but his dark mood now completely broken, the Colonel picked up a glittery bracelet as if to see what the fascination was "So Cassie really likes this stuff huh ?"

"Yeah, most girls do, Sir." Sam was busily hunting through the racks of necklaces, pretty hair-bands and other decorative costume jewellery.

Teal'c had made his way to the corner of the store reserved for the more expensive items, "I believe Drey'ac would look most beautiful in this." He pointed to an ornate gold necklace.

"Yes, she would," the softly spoken agreement was nearly lost amid the festive muzak buzzing from the store's PA system.

The Jaffa looked at the young archaeologist standing beside him, it was clear where his mind was.

"Sha'uri would have been in seventh heaven here, she loved sparkly, shiny, colorful things." He noticed that Sam and Jack had moved up to stand behind him. "I managed to trade some stuff for a string of blue glass beads once. You should have seen the look on her face…" he trailed off, lost in the memory.

"I can imagine." Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, remembering the first time she had met the man and his wife and the adoring expressions they wore when they faced each other.

Daniel straightened, sniffed and adjusted his glasses. "I think it would be an excellent choice, Teal'c."

"Before we eat, I could do with going to the bank." O'Neill wished that he hadn't made that bet with Ferretti, banks were so full in the holiday season, but he needed the cash.

"Me too," Daniel added.

"Fess up, Danny-boy! Is that why you haven't bought anything yet ? There's such a thing as credit cards you know." Jack was secretly intrigued as to why the linguist had not yet made a single purchase.  


"Yes I know, I have several," Jackson rolled his eyes. "Actually I've already done most of my shopping,"

"You have ? When did you have time to do that ?"

"Well, when I say done, I mean I have it all ordered but the place it comes from doesn't take mastercard,or seem to believe in plastic money at all, so I need to get some real cash. I hoped I could go there while you all finished lunch, since I always finish first anyway."

"That's because you hardly eat anything." O'Neill prodded at the younger man's stomach. "Besides, you got everything from _one_ place ?"  


"Pretty much, yeah."

"So, wha'd'ya get me ?" O'Neill put on a childish voice.

"That would spoil the surprise wouldn't it ?" Daniel wagged a finger back at him, happy to see Jack's normal easy-going mood returning.

"Mmm, well at least you didn't say that you hadn't got me anything. As long as it's not a rock…"

"Oh, you guessed." Daniel feigned disappointment.  


"If you guys don't knock it off soon lunch will turn into dinner." Sam didn't usually mind the good humored banter between her CO and his very opposite civilian team-mate; in fact she was relieved that they could still get into it, after all that had happened of late; but she was hungry.  


"Sorry, Sam." Daniel gave an apologetic look and wrapped his arms protectively around his chest.

"Right, you and Teal'c go to the diner, we'll meet you when we've finished at the bank," O'Neill turned lunchtime into a precise military operation.

"Okay." Sam's stomach agreed wholeheartedly with the plan. "Come on, Teal'c."

* * *

"God, I knew there was a reason I hated Christmas shopping." The cloud over the Colonel was beginning to descend again.

"There's not much we can do about it, Jack. Think positive, at least if we get it done today, we won't have to come back again until next year." Daniel shuffled a few paces forward in the queue. After returning from Abydos, O'Neill had taken on the responsibility of re-educating the archaeologist with normal Earth life and as such he had opened an account at the same bank.

The older man sighed. He huffed, another few steps, grimaced and sighed again, a few steps more.

"Jack ?"

"Yes, Daniel ?"

"Over there," he nodded in the direction of doors and quietly added, "What do you make of that ? ....Don't they look a bit suspicious to you?"

Two men were standing there, hands in the pockets of long coats. Their eyes were scanning the bank, the door, the security guards at either side of the door, the queues.

O'Neill noticed that the guards glanced at them occasionally too, one had even moved his hand to hover over his sidearm. Then he looked toward the cashiers' desks. A couple of men, were just nearing the front of the queue, as they did they looked back at the ones by the door.

'Great, just great.' The Colonel had had enough for today. An idea suddenly struck him, that maybe the situation which seemed to be unfolding could be counteracted before it really began. He moved out of the queue and made his way to the front, ignoring the mutterings from other customers about waiting his turn.

"Jack ? What are you doing ?" Knowing Jack's straight on approach to most situations, Daniel was beginning to wish he hadn't mentioned anything as O'Neill passed him.

"You know if you're going to hold up the bank, why don't you just do us all a favor and _get on with_ _it_? Some of us have better things to do you know." Somehow he had expected the men; well not much more than kids by the look of it; to panic and get the hell out of there with their cover blown. Unfortunately, now that he could see their eyes, both of them were on an obvious drug induced high, clearly, the instinct to run was overcome by their need for a result here. They fidgeted about uncomfortably, looking for their doorway partners, who were at that moment beating a hasty retreat. 

'At least the plan worked on some level,' Jack thought ruefully.

The guards both drew their weapons, now fully aware of the menace before them.

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Panic did now register in the faces in front of him, but realising they were now cut off from the way out, there was only one other option they could see. O'Neill saw the movement, but he was pushed aside, hearing "No ! Jack !" ring out above all the other noise in the room. The other sound that assaulted his ears, would haunt him forever, a sound that already haunted him from another time, another place. A gunshot… a single gunshot.

The large room became cacophony of noise as shouts and screams filled the air andgrills slammed down over the doors and windows as one of the tellers hit the alarm button. Some people pulled on the barriers in a vain attempt to escape; others were rooted to the spot, not daring to move. A little girl cried as a panicked woman accidentally knocked her to the floor.

**  
**

O'Neill stumbled against a large man behind him as Daniel suddenly slammed into his chest as if shoved. His arms reflexively flew up and around the younger man to steady him, deciding what had started out as a possibly brave, more likely foolhardy attempt to prevent idiotic act of greed may have resulted in a terrible tragedy. He became aware of the warm sticky fluid flowing over his fingers as Daniel's expression turned from confused shock to one of all consuming pain as his knees started to buckle.

**  
**

'Oh, dear God!' His heart plummeted. Tightening his grip around the linguist, Jack gently eased him to the floor, holding him so he could see the wound. The color drained from the Colonel's face as he realized the bullet was buried almost dead center in Daniel's back.

"J'ck," more of a gasp than a name.

"Hang in there, Danny, you're going to be OK," 'Please God, please let him be OK,' "Don't suppose there's a doctor in here ?" Jack was not really expecting a reply, nor did he get one.

"Call an ambulance !" he shouted, to no one in particular,hoping to be heard over the frightened cries of the trapped customers.

"No one's coming in our going out, until we get what we want !" One of the youths waved his gun angrily about and fired a shot into the air, to emphasise that he was now in control. He grabbed hold of a nearby woman and fixed the muzzle against her head. "Drop them, or she's next !" Nodding wildly at the security guards, who somewhat grateful to have been relieved of any responsibility, placed their revolvers on the floor.

"Listen, buddy, my friend here needs help, fast." Jack's hand was pressed hard against the wound in Daniel's back, his heart racing as the blood continued to flow past his fingers. "Could someone at least get me some towels or something ?" his voice rose in desperation.

When no one moved, everyone's gaze pinned on the two gunmen, he faced the one who seemed to have taken charge."Do you want to add murder to your list of crimes ?"

"An injured hostage should make them hurry up." The youth saw an advantage to his situation.

"If they don't hurry up, he's not going to be just injured." The stark reality of that statement hit O'Neill as sharply as any bullet would have.

"You !" The kid used the gun to point menacingly at one of the tellers. "Find him something to stop the bleeding."

She hurried toward the rest rooms, terrified at having been singled out, but grateful to be allowed sanctuary from the awful scene, if only for a few moments.

A telephone rang. One of the staff automaticallyanswered, listening a moment before she held the handset over the counter, it began to shake in her trembling grip, as she addressed the would-be thieves, "It's the Police. They want to speak to one of you."

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping the Colonel and Daniel ?" Sam scanned the menu for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "If we don't order something soon they'll throw us out."

"There seems to be some sort of disturbance outside, perhaps that has delayed them," Teal'c replied.

A man at the service bar called to the assistant. "Hey put the volume up on that TV, lets see what's going on."

Sam looked around. There certainly did seem to be a lot of activity out in the mall and when she turned to see what was so interesting on the small monitor in the corner of the diner, she caught the end of the commentary.

"…just in, a siege is progress at the Trans-American bank. There have been reports of shots being heard from inside, but as yet there is no information from the Police Department about the current situation."

"Oh, my God," the Major gulped from her glass of water, "that's where they are !"

"Perhaps they were not inside at the time," Teal'c tried to sound reassuring.

'With our luck ?' "This is the Colonel and Daniel we're talking about." She stated, tossing the menu aside, feeling the dread rising, as she slid from the booth. "Come on."

* * *

Things were quieter in the bank now, people had settled down after the initial pandemonium, and the alarm had been switched off.

Daniel lay on his stomach, his head resting on O'Neill's rolled up jacket, as Jack continued to put pressure on the ragged hole in his back. The woman had brought the roll of linen towel from the rest room and a small first aid kitfrom the employee break room. She helped to cut pieces of the towel for him to use to stem the flow of blood. Throwing another sodden piece aside, O'Neill grunted despairingly and held out his hand. The woman gave him more material, which he balled up firmly into the wound. The action was greeted with a pitiful groan from the prone young man. 

"Easy, Danny, I know it hurts. Just gotta stop the bleeding." Jack sighed in relief, as it did finally seem to be slowing, the current piece of towel lasting almost twice as long as any of the others in the small bloody pile beside them.

The Colonel took a moment to look at his friend's face. The eyes were screwed tightly shut and there was no color present at all in the pale face. A damp sheen had settled on the skin and the lips were pulled into a thin line, telling of a world at present full of pain.

"Danny." No response. "Daniel, look at me."

Slowly, blue eyes peered from half closed lids.

"Daniel, stay with me OK ?"

"'Kay," as the faint reply left the archaeologist's mouth, there was a spasm inside his chest, which caused a bout of hacking coughs.

"Damn !" O'Neill cursed as the sudden movements caused the wound to bleed more profusely again. He pressed harder, both to bring the flow under control and to try to still the young man, who had once the coughing had subsided, began to shiver.

"He's going into shock." The woman began to remove her fleece jacket.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jack snapped, his worry turning to irritability.

"Here." She laid the clothing over the trembling body and Jack's arm.

"Thanks," he said without looking at her,his full attention on the scientist. "You stay with me Danny....Ya hear me.....You just hold on.....I'll get ya outta this I promise."

"Hrts....Jack....hrts...."

"I know buddy....Hang in there Spacemonkey.....We'll be outta here and drinking that crap Sam calls eggnog before ya know it," O'Neill quipped. 

"Brothers ?" The teller asked.

"Mmm ? Oh, no." Jack's concentration on the task wavered a little, 'Well maybe in spirit….'

"Oh," her tone implied she was reading more into the relationship between the two men.

O'Neill finally looked up to stare incredulously at her, realisation sinking in, "No! not _that_ ! We just work together."

"You're pretty close though." **S** he smiled. "It's obvious he's special to you."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, as memories began to plague him. "Danny-boy is a very special person.....He has this way of just.....making your life better. Probably the best friend I ever had." 

"Jack." The weariness in the weak voice made the older man wince.

"Hey."

"S'm, Te.." The eyelids fluttered and the breath hitched.

"Don't know, Danny, they've probably figured something is wrong by now." O'Neill forced himself to ignore the labored breathing, putting a touch of lightness in his voice. "Too bad Teal'c ain't here, these guys wouldn't know what hit 'em. Of course, knowing those two, if they do find out what's happening, they'll have Hammond down here with the entire SGC ready to storm the building."

A slight smile touched the scientist lips before he slipped once more into a black painless void.

*****

"I'm sorry, Miss, I can't tell you anything. I know you're worried about your friends but I don't know anything." The police officer was beginning to feel somewhat annoyed at all the questions that were being fired at him. He really, truly, knew nothing. The negotiations team were still trying their tack.

"Major, actually," she corrected him purposefully. "Look I think my CO and another team member are in there, I have to know what's going on."

"I do not believe that the officer would deliberately withhold information, Major Carter." Teal'c felt for the young policeman being grilled by Carter.  


"Thank you," he sighed in exasperation. At least someone was on his side and he was glad that this particular someone, 'Geez was he big !' was on _his_ side.

"OK, OK, but there have been shots fired ?" She was desperate for information. "The television report said…"

"Yes, but as yet we don't know if anyone is injured, or…" The patrol officer reiterated what he'd already said a dozen times to various people.

Sam felt totally frustrated, she hated situations where she had no control, especially if she had no _authority_ either. "Damn !"

***

How long had they been in here ? The gunmen wandered restlessly about in front of the cashier's desks waiting for the 'phone to ring again. There were some hushed conversations going on, husbands reassuring wives, children having stories told to them and friends chatting, making the best of a bad situation. Most people were sitting on the floor now, just hoping for an end to it.

Seemingly in the middle of it all, the quieter words being said, the silent prayers being made, Jack was now sitting with Daniel leaning back against his chest, as he tried to keep the young man alive.

O'Neill would be the first to admit that he was not exactly in a comfortable position, physically or mentally, but his friend needed a little tenderness right now, so his own feelings would have to take a back seat.

The woman returned with some fresh pieces of the towel that she had soaked in cold water. O'Neill took one and patted his friend's face with it,alarmed at the heat beginning to radiate from the scientist. Daniel inhaled sharply with the feel of it against his hot, fevered skin. He coughed weakly, his head lolling back onto the Colonel's shoulder. Jack used the towel to dab away the small drops of blood that had settled on the injured man's lips.

"Looks like something's happening." The woman aimed a glance in the direction of the gunmen, who were involved in an agitated discussion.

Daniel heard the feminine voice and in his delirium was confused. "Sha'uri ?" He blinked, trying to focus his bleary eyes. With his glasses safely in O'Neill's jacket pocket, it was proving a difficult task.

The woman looked quizzically at the Colonel, who mouthed the words, "His wife."

She took Daniel's limp hand. "No, Daniel, I'm not your wife, my name is Sheila," she said quietly.

He looked earnestly at her, now at least registering the real face before him. "Thank you," he whispered huskily and closed his eyes.

"Daniel, Daniel !" O'Neill had to restrain himself from the shaking the young man who had become so still in his arms. "Come on stay with me, Jackson. You have to stay awake."

"Just five more minutes, mom."

Jack didn't know if Daniel was trying to be funny or was back in a safe comfortable fever induced delusion again, but before he could respond, a booted foot connected with his thigh.

"I said 'GET UP!'"

His anger building, O'Neill gazed upward into the wrong end of a gun.

"You've got to be kidding." 

"We're gettin' outta here and you two are going to be our insurance policy," 

"You're crazy, he can't walk." O'Neill knew he was saying too much, but his anger got the better of him.

"If you don't get up right now, I'll end it for both of you." He waved the gun menacingly. "And then take someone else." To illustrate his point, the youth grabbed a little girl away from her mother. "This one maybe."

"No. Jack…can't let them take anyone else. Help me up. I'll make it." Daniel stared glassily at the older man,his crystalline blue eyes pleading with his friend not to let them hurt the child.

O'Neill reluctantly got to his feet, slowly easing Daniel up with him as he pulled one arm across his shoulders. Sheila helped to steady the pair as the Colonel got his arm around the linguist's waist, taking most of his weight.

O'Neill was surprised to see how much had gone on without him being aware of it. One of the bank's doors was open. The grills had been lifted. He could see people outside, and police, lots of police armed to the teeth, their weapons aimed in their direction.

Shakily, the two men began to move. "Come on ! … Move it !" One of the gunmen shouted behind them as they were just getting to the doors.

"This was your stupid idea," O'Neill growled back and instantly wished he hadn't because it earned Daniel a rough shove in the back, eliciting a dreadful groan. The younger man crashed to his knees, dragging the Colonel with him. The jarring of the injury caused a harsh fit of coughing. Jack held onto his friend tightly, whispering soothingly in his ear, one hand stroking the short hair,but it did little to ease the spasms or the pain. When Daniel eventually lifted his head, Jack looked worriedly down at the blood staining his own shirt.

With the sudden fall of their cover, the gunmen were exposed and the armed officers had no hesitation in taking advantage. A few shots brought them down and the silence that followed seem to last an eternity.

* * *

Carter and Teal'c pushed through the cordon to drop beside their team-mates.

"Oh, Daniel." Sam's eyes filled with tears when she saw the poor condition of her friend.

"C-can't feel… m-my legs," he whispered, before going limp in Jack's arms as unconsciousness consumed him, leaving those around him to exchange horrified glances.

Paramedics arrived seconds later and shoving the rest of SG-1 aside, began working frantically to stabilize the scientist before they lifted the injured man onto the waiting gurney.

 

Epilogue

A light flurry of snow was adding a new layer to the several inches that had already graced the Colorado Springs ground. Cassandra and Sam were hastily trying to make snowballs, while throwing the ones they had stockpiled and dodging the incoming volleys from Jack and Teal'c.

All four enjoying the game in the crisp air.

O'Neill's house had been adorned with all the decorations Janet and Sam could find in his loft and a roaring fire added to the Christmas cheer.

It had been a tough few weeks. Initially, just grateful for the linguist to make it to the hospital, let alone survive the hours of surgery to remove the bullet and repair the internal damage, the team had gathered around him while the orthopaedic surgeons had discussed the possible outcomes of the back injury. Miraculously, as the bruising and swelling subsided, the scientist gradually regained the use of his legs.

General Hammond had put a temporary replacement into SG-1, as he could not afford his best team out of the rotation for the full duration of Daniel's recovery. The news was a blow to the fragile confidence of the young man, who thought that perhaps they had the ideal excuse for removing the civilian from the team, without anyone really responsible for the decision. It was only when Hammond clarified that the officer taking up the fourth slot was purely an extra body in case of trouble and that his directive was to photograph and video everything for the perusal of the archaeologist at the base, his depression had lifted.

When not off-world, taking it upon themselves to see the linguist was back on his feet as quickly as possible, Jack and Teal'c had taken it in turns to see him through the rigorous daily physiotherapy sessions, required and when they were, Major Ferretti or Sergeant Siler stepped in. It was a testimony to the many friends he had made, with his quiet, self-effacing manner.

"Turkey's nearly done," Janet announced as she handed Daniel a glass of water.

He turned away from watching the fun through the window to thank her for the drink, but on seeing what it was, gave her a hurt expression.

"No," the doctor said sternly, expecting the reaction. She had already steeled her resolve to meet the puppy dog eyes. "You can't have any coffee, not until after dinner anyway and then only one cup, OK ?"

"I suppose," he replied miserably.

"If you're good, I might let you have a little wine with dinner," she appeased and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Really ? A Christmas Treat ?" He took a sip of the water and pressed his forehead against the window.

"If you like." She followed his gaze. "Looks as though the kids are having fun." 

"Yep," then he added sadly. "Reminds me of when I was little."

"What having snowball fights ?" Janet could tell that the answer wouldn't be that simple though.

"No," he said with a weak laugh. "Watching the _other_ kids have fun."

"Oh." She put am arm around his shoulder, but readjusted her weight when she saw him wince a bit.

"I never really felt much like playing." He faced the doctor for a few moments, then dropped his head in that shy way he did, never really sure of the reaction his words would get. "They weren't my families you see - borrowed, along with the clothes and the toys. It just seemed safer to keep my head in a book, lose myself in all those far off places, where I couldn't be picked on." His head came up and he looked lost in the memories. "I did watch the other kids sometimes though and wonder what it would be like to join in."

Janet didn't ever remember Daniel being quite so free with his inner thoughts or memories and she found it a little unsettling. Although she had gleaned snippets of his early life; the only time she had ever had cause to ponder how deeply affected he had been by his childhood traumas, was when Dr MacKenzie had questioned the possible causes of his 'mental illness' - not realising that it had been artificially induced. It hadn't been with any sympathy or understanding, just a set of cold clinical facts helping to chart a path to insanity.

The mood was suddenly broken with the door being thrown open. Four bedraggled, snow blotched figures tumbled in, laughing and panting. Sam screamed when a handful of snow was shoved down the back of her coat. "Colonel !"

**  
**

"That was for Daniel." Jack grinned. "Next year he'll be able to do it himself."

* * *

Dinner lasted nearly all afternoon. Daniel's chin rested heavily on his hand as he blinked wearily, trying to stay awake. Janet had kept her promise and although the wine was very watered down, the combination of the alcohol and the strong painkillers he was still taking, sapped the little energy he had.

"Need a hand ?" Jack asked, starting to lift the archaeologist to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks." He had difficulty manipulating the crutches when he was sober, so he didn't think he could possibly manage them now.

When he was settled on the couch, Cassandra came and snuggled next to him, both were soon fast asleep.

A little while later, Daniel stirred, awoken by the sound of laughter. He cracked his eyes open, just enough to take in the view. A film was playing on the TV, with everyone gathered around the set. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of him, her blonde hair jiggling. Jack was sprawled in his usual seat. Janet was curled at the other end of the sofa. Teal'c was sitting, albeit somewhat stiffly, in the other armchair. His side felt nicely heated where Cassandra still lay against him. As their laughter began again at some line he didn't quite catch, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 

This was his family. Not a borrowed one, that had been assigned to him by someone supposedly with his best interests in mind, but one he had earned. It felt good, safe, warm, happy - yes happy, despite all that had gone before. He would still feel the losses, but he realised, more than ever that he had a lot to be grateful for.

"Happy Christmas, guys." He hadn't actually meant to say it out loud and was a bit shocked when the noises around him stopped. Opening his eyes fully this time, he found five faces looking at him, grinning. 

"You okay Daniel ?" Sam's chin was resting on the seat, her eyes twinkling extra brightly with the reflection of the tree lights.

"Couldn't be better." He shifted his position, frowning at the twinge in his back. "Well, maybe a little better," he admitted.

"Anyone need another drink ?" Jack got up, looking at his empty glass. "Sam ? Janet ? Tiny Tim ?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, when he realised the Colonel had directed the last name at him. He hadn't lived down the 'Space Monkey' thing yet and how many years ago was _that_?

Although he had to admit that he had felt like a hopeless cripple, struggling with those crutches, around the seemingly endless halls of the SGC.

When they all had full glasses again, Daniel peered into his tumbler of water, contemplating whether or not to say anything. Then the thought came, yes, it was the right thing to do. Barely stifling a chuckle himself he raised the glass. "God bless us. Every one !"

O'Neill nearly choked on his beer. Sam and Janet went into fits of giggles, Cassandra who had read the Dickens classic only the week before was reduced to tears and Teal'c raised his eyebrows quizzically at the linguist. Perhaps one day he would get the joke, but for now it didn't matter, he knew it was a joke and he knew that his young friend was finally finding a place of contentment, that was enough to make him happy, even if his expression did not show it.

The Colonel had to have the last word. He couldn't let Daniel get away with it, pleased though he was that his friend now realised that he did belong with them and could start to lighten up a bit.

He flicked a hand at the archaeologist's knee. At first he regretted the action as it invoked a flinch, but he realised that they were both thankful that it was felt. "Well, where's my present then ?"

 

The End

  


* * *

>   
> © May 17, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### An excuse for a bit of Danny bashing with a Christmas theme. Thank you to Sassysouix for the editing. 

* * *

  



End file.
